The invention relates to games, and in particular to a plurality of games played on a single device. Specifically, the invention relates to a structure on which a plurality of games may be played, including playing pieces adapted for each of the plurality of games.
Many games are played on platform-like surfaces, but usually each game has its own particular platform-like structure
In the present invention a single platform-like structure is used for a plurality of games by the use of sub-structures which can be added or removed from the single platformlike structure. Playing pieces, of various configurations, are provided for each of the games.
In the present invention four specific games are provided, including the necessary sub-structures or components to change from one game to another, and the necessary playing pieces for each of the games. In describing the device, the sub-structures or components to be added for each game will be described in detail, as well as the associated playing pieces and the procedure for playing the game and the scoring system.
It is to be understood that variations in the procedure of play or the method of scoring, some of which will be noted, are within the scope and intent of this invention.
The game device may be fabricated in a plurality of sizes for use by all ages of users. The game device is usable in the home, recreation centers, places of amusement, and other similar places where people live or congregate.
A need has existed for a long time for a game device that is easily restructured in a plurality of layouts to facilitate playing a variety of games that may be desired by the users at the time. This invention provides such a device.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device on which a plurality of games may be played.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device having associated components which can be assembled to provide separate arrangements for different games.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device having associated playing pieces to play a variety of games.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that may be fabricated in a range of sizes for different age groups and for different use locations.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.